Alaina Stark
Princess Alaina Collins is the 'main protagonist' of The Opposite Princess. She was the first born child of the king and his nameless queen. Alaina grew up to be a beautiful model of hope and peace for the kingdom, and for all of her life, she never had a need, care or want in the world. She married the handsome Prince Phillip Collins and lived a cheerful life of leisure up until her death. The story may go that Alaina was betrothed to her husband by King Edward long before we came to this point in the challenge's storyline. As Alaina was of royalty and had nothing else to worry about except becoming the next ruler of her kingdom, she married Phillip and was groomed to become queen. She was more in love with Phillip than he ever was with her, and she was in such blissful ignorance of what was happening that she didn't know of Phillip's disloyalty until it was too late. (Koffee - formerly known as Sims3CopperFox - stated in her ongoing playthrough of this challenge in the Sims 4 that perhaps the Princess of Light may never had known about her sister, that she didn't know she even existed - as the story says that Luna was imprisoned for all of her life. So, this shall be the case for Luna and Alaina.) Alaina never knew that she had a sister, but soon discovered her as she left her chambers for only two hours each night, disappearing into the King's chambers at midnight. Alaina talked with this mysterious girl, and they found that they were related. Alaina was ecstatic to discover this, and tried to befriend her. However, Luna did not wish to have such a good connection with Alaina, as her hatred was indiscriminate. When Luna became pregnant with Phillip's child, Alaina was heart-broken and upset with Phillip for being unfaithful - not directing her attention to Luna, the one who used Phillip's foolishness to become a free Sim. This was not to last, as Luna lured each of the royal family members into the castle dungeon, where she trapped them all. Alaina died in a prison cell next to her husband's and father's cells, slowly starving to death. She was a helpless victim to Luna's insatiable revenge. Personality Alaina was truly a 'perfect being,' as she possessed the traits of Friendly, Good, Hopeless Romantic, Lucky and Virtuoso. Her lifetime wish was to become the Leader of the Free World. Her favorite food was Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich, her favorite color was Hot Pink and her favorite music was Pop. Appearance Alaina has sun-bleached blonde hair with a braid on the side that flowed down to her breasts, and had bright-colored eyes that varied between green and blue. Her main outfit was a baby pink gown with hot pink ribbons separating each layer of the dress, and white diamonds encrusted on the upper torso of the gown. She also wore a large silver tiara with four mint-green diamonds, and several smaller white jewels, encrusted onto it. She also wore a full face of heavy makeup - all ranging in the different shades of pink. Trivia *She was the only child of the King and Queen before the devastating passing of the beloved Queen had come along. *Her Astrological sign was Virgo, because she and her half-sister are completely opposite. This was also because she represents hope and light. order to have this sign, one must be born between August 23rd - September 22nd. A Virgo is known to be loyal, analytical, kind, hardworking, and practical. But, they are also known to have weaknesses, such as shyness, worry, being overly critical of self and others, and are all work and no play.